Bird netting, insect netting, shadecloth netting, windbreak netting, or hail protection netting may be placed near plants to protect for example annual plants, perennial plants, fruit trees, or grape vines, from birds, insects, excessive sun, wind, or hail. Typically the netting is supported over the plant(s) and/or as a vertical and/or angled wall or walls near the plant(s), by for example cables or wires between posts positioned along the rows of plants in a garden, field crop, orchard or vineyard, or is draped over the plant(s) or is laid on the ground.